halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Installation 03
Better Picture I have a batter picture, and I would like to know if I can use it? I swear thats Installation 03. Thats how it looked in the Ark's firing room! Kap2310 15:12, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :First, a picture can not be "batter", and second, that is an image of the second halo ring, not the third. --ED 17:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You know what I ment. Maybe I got the rings mixed up when I took the screenshot...oh well, still a better picture than the one with all the rings. So should I change the picture for Installation 02?Kap2310 20:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Confusion I think that this ring is being mistaken for Installation 03, when in fact it is more likely 05. The surface is identical to the hologram of Installation 04, which is consistent with the previous game in that Delta Halo is identical to Installation 04. The rings are commonly believed to be numbered from 1 to 7 from the entrance to the room, following the path the player takes. Although, when Truth attempts to activate the rings, they light up one by one moving away from him, each one emitting a note that ascends from lowest to highest from Truth's location. This is probable in that it is more likely that the rings will be numbered 1 to 7 from the control pannel, rather than the entrance to the room. The third ring from Truth's location has a red, volcanic surface, which is noticably different from the Installation 05 depicted in Halo 2. Installation 03 is said to have an oceanic surface, but when compared with the holographic surface of the fragments of Installation 04, it is nearly identical (suggesting that the landmass is concealed by cloud cover). I am perfectly willing to discuss this if someone can offer a rebuttal. - Rider890 :I think you're right in some respects. However, after watching the appropriate cutscene, one can see that the fourth ring from Turth has red markings around it, indicating a problem. This is Installation 04, which makes the appropriate sequence of the rings the one that begins with Truth's location, and not the player's. I do not know what any of the rings look like however, as I have not played the game (unfortunately). [[User:orionf22|''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 ]]Me Talk CAG 22:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) bout time i was thinking that it was about time that someone freeking figured it out! ive been on ascendant justice almost every day trying to tell those guys that the order that they have them in is incorrect! but as usual ppl will look on ascendant justice and immediately believe they are correct. just becuase they are recommended by bungie DOES NOT mean that all of their information is correct. the correct order of the rings starts from the control panel back, not from the entrance! anyways its common sense ppl! first ring, first to activate, and the first ring closest to the control panel! DUH SPARTANF-259 01:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :First off, you're attitude is not conducive to anything here. It's arrogant. Secondly, it makes logical sense to number the rings as you have described, from the control panel to the player's entrance, as the control panel seems like a more common 'front' then the 'back door' through which Chief and the Arbiter come from. [[User:orionf22| ΘяɪɸɴF22 ''']]Me Talk CAG 22:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay Awsome, someone agrees with me. Check out the newly edited pages before someone changes them back. Also, a newer accurate image for Intallation 03 is needed, cos there currently isn't one. - Rider890 Installation Surface I was just looking at the ring's surface, and what at first looked like a reddish surface is actually not quite correct. Close inspection reveals oceans, landmasses, and cloud cover that is consistent with Installation 04 and 05. Why it is red is unclear, but perhaps it is an environment that has a reddish environment, for no information says that there were any security breaches upon Installation 03; those only occurred on 04 and 05. Just my two cents. --Exalted Obliteration 00:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC)